The Monster of Notre Dame
by Kat with Shamrocks
Summary: A scarred man who rings the bells in Notre Dame decides to step out of his sanctuary for a festival.While he is out he meets a Gypsy named Alfred, who is lusted after by his care taker.Judge Kirkland wants them dead, except Alfred, and he will use Ivan.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

'_**The Monster of Notre Dame'**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not ANYTHING, No Plot, no Characters, no Music (if any)

Warning: Does not follow the exact plot, plus Kat's creepiness added!

~Prologue~

The loud bells echoed through the city of Paris, the sun slowly arising over the buildings and bring the city to life. People awoke to the sound of the loud metal instruments coming from the large church, the church known as Notre Dame. The people of Paris, France slipped from their beds and began their daily lives.

Not far from the church were a stand and a white-masked man with a short spiked hair and colorful green, gold, and red suit. He looked out his small stage at all the children who admired his morning show, usually involving his puppet named after his favorite hero from the Greek Myths. The man had brown hair, his skin was darkly tanned, he was tall, and he had a rather over joyous smile on his lips.

"Every morning we wake to the bells, the Bells of Notre Dame!" The man sang happily as he looked toward the church with a sweet smile. The three kids looked at him with wide eyes, listening to his accented voice tell them something they knew already.

"Listen, those beautiful noises, so many different sounds- so many colors of sounds, so many changing moods," The man said, smiling happily at the intrigued children. "And you know they do not ring by themselves," the man said, looking at the kids.

"They don't?" his puppet asked.

"No, Silly man, no- up there, high, high in the dark towers, lives the mysterious bell ringer," the man said, smiling as the kids giggled at the puppet's awkward voice. "Who is this creature?" the man asked his puppet and the kids.

"Who?" The puppet echoed in his annoying voice.

"What is he?" the male gypsy asked his crowd.

"What?" the puppet asked, mocking the man.

"How did he come to be there?" the man asked, looking at his puppet with half opened eyes.

"How?" his puppet mocked, only to get his small head flicked.

"Hush, Heracles, and Sadik will tell you," The gypsy named Sadik said before turning to the children. "I will tell you a tale, a tale of a man and a monster~" his voice said before turning into the song that reminded the children of disappearing wind.

"**Dark was the night, near the docks of Notre Dame"** Sadik said as he told the setting of this dark tale.~

A boat stopped at the docks near the large church, having two people step off the small canoe and onto the snow covered ground. The two people were both female gypsies, two light haired sisters. The eldest sister, a woman with short hair, was holding a bundle of something squirming and breathing. Both females had on long, dark colored, dresses with hoods to cover their hair and their pale faces. The other sister, a young girl, had long pale-blond hair that was easily seen sticking out of her dark blue hood.

The creature was crying in the woman's arms, hating the cold that surrounded them. The younger sister turned to her sister and glared at the child in her arms, not liking the loud screeching coming from the child.

"Shut it up, will you, sister?" the pale blond female scowled. "Or we will be spotted!" her voice was raised to make sure her sister heard her.

"Hush, little Vanya," the woman said to the tightly wrapped child, who kept crying in her arms. The man rowing the boat looked at the two gypsies with a glare, holing his hand out to the sisters.

"Three silver pieces for the safe passage into Paris, misses," the man said, wanting his money for risking his life for these two women.

"**But a trap had been laid for the gypsies, and they turned to see a figure that was the very meaning of fear for their kind. A man as cold as the iron bells-"**

"Judge Kirkland," The younger sister's scared voice said to her sister. The older sister held he baby close, feeling her body shake as she looked upon the man who was closing in on them. Guard had blocked all ways of getting out, covering the stairs that lead from the docks to Paris. A man on a horse, Judge Kirkland, was blocking on side, with guards behind them.

"**Judge Arthur Kirkland saw corruption in every soul- every on except himself"**

"Bring these damned wretches to the Palace of Justice," Judge Kirkland said to the guards, talking about the sisters. A guard grabbed and held the little sister, another tried to grab the older sister. The older woman moved and made the wrapped object visible to the judge and his guards.

"You there, what are you hiding?" the guard who tried to grab her asked, only to be answered by the heartless judge.

"Stolen good and profits, no doubt. Take them from her!" Kirkland ordered to the men.

Before the guards and her sister could register what happened the older woman dashed away and sprinted under the close bridge.

"…**.She ran…"**

The woman ran though the alleyways and streets of Paris, only to be followed by Judge Kirkland on his horse. She moved as fast as she could, her chest hurting as she held her child close to her chest and ran through the snowy land that was much like her old home. She jumped iron fences, ran up stairs, and ended up closing in on the steps of the church, of Notre Dame.

She ran and screamed in her native tongue, though when she got to the door she began to pound on the door, screaming.

"Sanctuary! Please give us Sanctuary! Bud' laska!" She cried, though no one answered the door. Judge Kirkland came closer and she began to run away from the church, only to have Judge Kirkland grab the child and try to pull it away from her. She pulled, but was pushed and her head slammed on to the cold stone steps of Notre Dame. Kirkland saw blood spilling from an open wound on her head, though he did not care that the woman was dead.

Judge Kirkland looked at the wrapped object in his hand, shocked to see a child instead of stolen goods. Judge Kirkland's dark emerald green eyes widened in horror and shock at the child's face and body- never seeing something so scarred and horrifying.

"You are no child, but only a monster," Judge Kirkland said as he looked over at the dead woman, seeing she was gone. Judge Kirkland glared at the monster and then looked ahead, seeing a well not far from where his horse was standing. Judge Kirkland kicked his horse and the large beast walked forward, heading to the well to dispose of the baby. Judge Kirkland smirked as he got closer to the well- holding the baby out. He held the baby above the well and slowly the cloth that was wrapped it began to untwine.

"Stop!" screamed a voice, making Judge Kirkland pull his arm and the baby back. He turned to see two men coming running into the snowy weather, one picking up the dead gypsy and one walking over to him.

"Judge Kirkland, what in heavens name are you doing?" the priest in white robes asked the judge in crimson red robes.

"This is thing an unholy demon I am sending it back to hell, where it belongs," the foul judge said to the amber haired priest, who looked at him in horror.

"See there, in my Fratello's arms? See the innocent blood you have spilt on the sacred steps of Notre Dame?" the priest, Feliciano, asked with a pleading voice.

"I am guiltless, the vermin ran and I pursued her," Judge Kirkland said monotone, not looking at the dead body of the tall woman who was killed.

"And now, dear Judge, you would dare add this child's blood to your guilt?" Father Feliciano asked, still pleading for answers from the judge.

"My conscience is clear, Father," Judge Kirkland said with a glare to the holy man. Feliciano turned to his older brother and saw him entering the church with the body of the gypsy.

"You can lie to yourself, Judge Kirkland, but you can never lie or run from what you have done. The eyes that watch us, the eyes of Notre Dame have seen you and your actions," Father Feliciano said, pointing to Judge Kirkland with a glare.

"**And for once, Kirkland felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul…."**

"What must I do, Father?" Judge Kirkland asked, looking at the priest.

"Care for the child, raise it as your own," Feliciano said with a stern look and tone to the Judge.

"What? I have to raise this monster?…" The Judge said before looking at the boy, only smirking slightly. "Very Well, but let it live within the church," Judge Kirkland said, smiling down at the amber haired man.

"Live here? Where?" Feliciano asked, shocked from the judge's answer.

"Anywhere, just keep him locked away- the bell tower perhaps? And who knows our Lord works in mysterious ways. Even this monster may be of use one day," Judge Kirkland said, smirking wickedly. '_For me.'_

"**And so, Kirkland gave child and dark hated name to those who ever heard it-Now here is a riddle to guess, my friends. Who is the monster and who is the man?" Sadik's voice said happily.**

**And so the Bells of the great church rang as the story that was told was twenty years old- and now the monster stood in his tower and pulled the long ropes to ring the loud iron bells. The large man, who was at least six' seven, pulled them and looked into the darkness as his violet eyes glared into nothing.**

**-Line Break-**

**Head cannon? WAS IST DAS!**

**Roles so far:**

**Clopin: Turkey: Sadik**

**Puppet: Greece: Heracles**

**Quasimodo: Russia: Ivan (Vanya)**

**Quasimodo's mother: Ukraine: Katyusha**

**Quasimodo's aunt/other gypsy (in movie): Belarus: Natalia**

**Frollo: England: Arthur Kirkland**

**The Priest(s): North and South Italy: Feliciano and Lovino**

**Who will be the other Characters? Please vote in your reviews!**

**Victor, Hugo, Laverne will be either:**

**A) Prussia, France, Spain (Gilbert, Francis, Antonio) **

**B) Lithuania, Estonia, Latvia (Toris, Eduard, Raivis)**

**Captain Phoebus:**

**A) Japan (Kiku)**

**B) Germany (Ludwig)**

**C) Denmark (Matthias)**


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Monster of Notre Dame**_

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Warning: Stuff

A/N: This is not the exact story! I am adding lots of twist, turns, and things that don't belong in Disney movies.

**Chapter I: The Man and The Monster….**

The morning bells of Notre Dame rang loudly and the ungodly large being moved through the dark shaded bell tower. The long ropes were pulled as the strong creature pulled them, the sun slowly coming up and making it easier to see in the bell tower. The loud sound shook the bell tower's stone beams and shook the bell ringer's heart from the vibrations of sound.

"I have had to wake up to those un-awesome bells everyday of my fine and it gets no better!" a loud voice from the balcony edge of the bell tower. The Bell ringer sighed and walked out to see the thing that made the loud comment, covering his eyes from the bright sun. The Bell ringer smiled softly when his violet eyes grew comfortable with the bright sun that kissed the city of Paris.

The Bell ringer looked over at the direction of the loud voice, knowing who was being this annoying this early in the morning. The pale bell ringer looked to see grumpy pale granite colored statue of a Teutonic knight from Prussia, which is where this statue was stolen from.

"Up this early, Gilbert?" the bell ringer chuckled to the statue, who was stretching his stone muscles.

"Well if a certain someone would not wake the awesome me, then I would not be up this early!" the spiky haired knight said, rubbing his ruby encrusted eyes. The bell ringer could not help but to release another low chuckle. Gilbert started to glare at a small yellow bird that rested on his shoulder, one that often would rest on him during the day and annoy him for fun.

"Mon ami! Do not yell at Ivan for doing his job," a French accented voice said, making the bell ringer and the Teutonic knight statue look at the source of the new voice. Gilbert smiled at the other statue that had awoken, who was standing next to another statue as well.

The two other statues walked up to the bell ringer and Gilbert, both with smiled on their stone faces. The second statue to speech was named Francis, crafted after a French soldier who gave his life for his country. Francis was a plain grey shade of granite, and his eyes were painted blue by the bell ringer. The third statue, the one who was too sleepy to speak, was another stolen statue from a different country; being from the neighboring country of Spain. This Spanish statue, named Antonio, was a dark gray and his eyes were painted as well, except they were an olive green.

"He could have not rung them for an hour to two," Gilbert complained, only to receive a smack on the head from his two other friends. Ivan, which was the name of the poor bell ringer, smiled at his stone friends' liveliness.

Ivan was to busy looking up at the sky to notice his friends gawking at the festival grounds in front of the church. Ivan was watching the birds flying freely in the open sky, flapping their wings as they escaped the cage he knew of as Notre Dame. To be free was his one dream, to see the people and to be among them. How he lusted to be normal like everyone else, for he was a monster compared to everyone else in the city of Paris.

"Ivan? Amigo?" Antonio's accented voice said, nudging the zoned out bell ringer. He closed his eyes and smiled before looking over at his Spanish friend.

"Da?" He asked as he used the gibberish he had read from the books about another country called Russia that his master brought him.

"It is the Feast of Fools, correct?" Francis asked looking ad the colorful tents being set up on the festival grounds. The four began to admire the colors, only pulled away when Ivan sighed and looked away from the crowds of people. Ivan moved away from the balcony, looking back up at the clear open skies that stretched around the world that he knew nothing of.

"We are so awesome! Look at these seats that only the awesome me gets to use!" Gilbert laughed happily as he watched the people of the festival move around.

"Si! Another year of watching the best festival with the best seats!" Antonio said happily with a laugh as he looked with Gilbert. The three statues were so excited that they did not see Ivan move away from them, mumbling softly. "Watching…" Ivan mumbled before he entered the bell tower to sit where he did during the day and where he slept during the night.

Ivan sat down on a chair that was pulled up to a low table with beautiful wood carvings and his paint. He placed his head on the table and closed his demonic colored eyes. While Ivan had he head on the table his friends walked over to where he was resting, approaching him, slowly.

"Ivan? Is everything okay?" Francis asked before placing one of his stone cold hands on Ivan's dark purple tunic. Ivan moved away, making the statues look exchange of look of concern to one another. The three statues moved closer to their friend, watching with sad looks.

"Why not tell old Antonio everything," Antonio said smiling, trying to understand what was making his mortal friend upset. Gilbert closed his eyes and mumbled softly

"I just don't feel like watching the damn festival," Ivan spat venomously at his friend, his violet eyes burning with annoyance from his friends and the happy people below of him.

"Well did you ever think about getting your ass down there and going?" Gilbert asked Ivan, chuckling softly as Francis and Antonio nodded and agreed with him.

"Of course I have, every year I want to go; but I would not fit in" Ivan started to say, but stopped when he saw the confused look on his friends' faces. "Look at me, I…I don't look normal…" Ivan said softly, picking up a piece of a broken mirror to look at his horrid reflection.

The trio would never lie to Ivan and say he looked normal, but he was not as ugly as a gargoyle. Ivan had scars everywhere; cut scars, burn scars from his head all the way down to his toes. No one seemed to know where they came from, but those who saw him would run in fear. His eyes where like those of a demons, a bright violet color that seemed to glow and stare into the darkest parts of your soul. Besides his monstrous height, strength, sharp toothed smile, his larger than average nose, and his evilly sounding voice; he had the aura that the grim reaper during the dead of winter seemed to give off.

"Just throw on a clean tunic and a fresh pair of hose and go off, Mon ami!" Francis said, taking Ivan's large hands in his and pulling him away from the table. Ivan recoiled his arms away from the French statue, scowling at the three stone men.

"You three seem to be forgetting one thing," Ivan said, turning back to his table and picking up one of his wooden carved people. A man in a fancy red coat with graying blond hair and deep emerald eyes, which seemed to be the best looking carving

"What?" The three asked in perfect union, smiles gracing their stone faces.

"My master…" Ivan said flatly making his friends' faces drop in realization and sadness.

"Oh…" the three said, once again, in a perfect union. "Well maybe you should just ask him? He would probably let you go!" Francis said, smiling at as he looked up at the bells.

"No, he said I must never leave, never ever," Ivan said looking down at the wooden ground. Gilbert looked at his friend and then grew a wicked smile, getting an evil and crazy idea.

"What Arthur does not know will not hurt him," Gilbert said, petting the small yellow bird on his shoulder. Ivan went to protest, but he was cut off when Antonio placed his cold hand over his mouth.

"You could wear a disguise and Arthur would never know it's you!" Antonio said, pulling out a long light purple scarf and wrapping it around Ivan's neck tightly. "No one wants to be here forever!" Antonio said, patting Ivan.

Ivan face seemed to light up, the idea had never crossed his isolated mind before. Ivan stood up and began to walk towards the door to the stair well. "You are right! I will get washed up and leave and come back and he will never know!" Ivan chanted happily as he opened the door, his face turning to that in shock at the sight in front of him.

There stood him master, the man who raised him, standing there with an angry look on his old pale face. His master, Judge Arthur Kirkland, was in his fifties and still ruling Paris with his iron first. Arthur Kirkland was a rather short man, especially compared to Ivan; but he did not need height to be intimidating to those who opposed his rule. His eyes were emerald green, and his eyes brows looked like two caterpillars above those dark eyes. His hair was a butter blond with graying parts in his hair, it was slicked back like and a tri-cornered hat rested on his head. Many believed Kirkland was once a pirate, but their suspicions died when he preached about how he was saving them from the claws of hell.

"Who, my dear boy, could you be talking to?" Judge Kirkland asked, walking past Ivan and shoving the large twenty years old to the side. Ivan noted that his master was holding a woven basket in his boney pale hands, which meant he was getting lunch today.

"M-My friends, master," Ivan said stuttered, feeling stupid in front of the man who raised him. Arthur scowled and began to walk to Ivan's small table stopping when he saw the three statues standing near the table. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio were all frozen like normal statues, since they only came to life around the monstrous bell ringer.

"And tell me, Ivan, what are your friends made of?" Arthur asked, glaring at the statutes that just stood there. Ivan looked at his friends and then the ground, knowing what Arthur was getting at and trying to make him say.

"Stone, Master, they are made of stone," Ivan said, looking at his smirking master. Judge Kirkland smirked and looked at Ivan with a hazy and relaxed look.

"And does stone talk, Ivan?" Arthur asked walking over to the table and stilling down, leaving the basket untouched. Ivan ran over to a shelf where he kept two parietal plates, a nice crystal glass, and a cracked cup. He placed the dinning wear on the table and sat next across from his master, "No, master," Ivan said softly as he began to serve his master the food and drink he brought for them.

"Such a smart lad, shall we review your alphabet?" Judge Kirkland asked, sipping at the water in his beautiful glass.

"Yes, master, I would like that very much," Ivan said, eating his burnt meal. He had gotten use to eating the British judge's food, which was burnt, gross, and tasteless. Kirkland pulled out a small black book and opened to a labeled page, looking at the page then Ivan.

"Very Well, _A_," Judge Kirkland said, his voice dripping with his cold mood.

"Abomination," Ivan said softly, but loud enough for Kirkland to hear.

'_**Abomination, I am an Abomination.'**_

"_B_," Kirkland said another letter, looking at Ivan not even double think about the answer.

"Blaspheme," Ivan answered softly, but he received a nod from his master.

'_**Blaspheme, I am Blaspheme to God.'**_

"_C," _Kirkland asked, not even caring if what Ivan said hurt his own feeling.

"Corrupted," Ivan answered, looking at his master with a grin of ignorance.

'_**Corrupted, I am Corrupted.'**_

"Good, _D?_" Kirkland asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Demon!" Ivan said with a happy tone in his voice, making Kirkland smirk and shiver.

'_**Damnation, I am Demon.'**_

"_E_?" Kirkland asked with a soft chuckle, teaching Ivan what a monster he was.

"Eternal Damnation!" Ivan said with a smile on his face as he said the right thing.

'_**Eternal Damnation, I am doomed for an Eternal Damnation.'**_

"_F_?" Kirkland asked, looking at his book and sipping the cool water.

"Festival," Ivan said, making Arthur spit the water out of his mouth and over the floor and stone columns of the bell tower.

"What?" Arthur's angry voice asked the sheltered monster. Ivan ducked his head; his demonic violet eyes were wide with fear for Arthur's cruel wrath.

"Forgiveness!" Ivan tried to correct himself, but it was far too late to do that. Arthur hit Ivan with his small black book, which took the monster by surprise, and knocked the young man to the ground.

"You were thinking about that damned _sinful _festival weren't you?" Arthur yelled at Ivan, standing over the scared man with a glared. Ivan knew not to lie, especially since his tower was part of the church; and their God was watching them.

"I wanted to go this year, master, just like you do, master," Ivan said with a begging and pleading tone in his strong yet shy voice.

"I am a public official, I have to go; but that does not mean I enjoy watching them dirty their souls with those damned performances those devilish Gypsies do," Judge Kirkland said as he walked away from Ivan, walking through the halls of columns till he was outside. He turned and looked out at the festival, shifting a look to the path he had just taken to see Ivan standing next to him and looking at the people still preparing for the Feast of Fools festival.

"Why you want to be among them is odd, Ivan, especially after what you horrible mother did to you! Anyone else would have drowned you," Judge Kirkland said, looking at Ivan with a twitching smile.

"Master…." Ivan's voice said softly, seeing a scowl on Kirkland's face as he glared at the people.

"Look at them, they are dark, sinful, cruel, wicked, and you want to be among them… It is I alone who you could trust in this damned world," Arthur's voice said as he watched them, turning at Ivan for the last part. "I: who have raised you, dressed you, feed you, and taught you, can look at you without fear; but they would shun and scream at the sight of you. How am I to protect you if you want to mingle with them," Arthur asked, his eyes being cold and only filled with disgust for Ivan's form.

"Follow me, Ivan, and listen carefully," Arthur said as he began to walk inside of the tower, his red coat moving in the breeze. Ivan followed Arthur inside the dark tower, turning his longing stair away from the people below. Arthur lead him back to the small table with the wood carvings resting on it, seeing one of himself, Ivan, the priests, and other random people of Paris.

"You are deformed, you are ugly, you are a monster; and these are crimes that the world shows no pity to," Arthur said picking up one of the figurines and placing it in a random spot.

"I am, master," Ivan said, sitting down on the stool at the table. He picked up one of the carvings and a carving of himself. He held them together and compared the two, seeing the great differences between the two carvings.

"You do not comprehend, you do not understand. They will hate you and kill you, be faithful to me and stay in here, away from them," Kirkland said, picking up the carving of Ivan and placing it on top of the well carved version of Notre Dame. Kirkland turned away from Ivan and headed to the stair well to leave the monster alone in the tower like many times before.

"Remember, Ivan, this is your sanctuary, your haven from the dark and twisted ways of those who are lost and would hurt you," Kirkland said before slamming the door shut, leaving Ivan alone.

"Yes master…my sanctuary," Ivan said softly before looking over his shoulder to see Arthur leave him. Ivan sighed and placed his head on the table, wishing he could be free like the birds that would rest in his tower.

All Ivan wanted to do was taste freedom; he wanted to be around people as see them smile at him. He just wanted to be accepted as a man, not as the monster; but Judge Kirkland was so sweet and nice to him. Kirkland was right about raising him, feeding him, teaching him, and dressing him; but he was not Kirkland's friend. Ivan was just a monster in a cage.

"_All I want is just one day to be normal, to be a man among men. Not a monster, not a demon, not a deformed beast; but someone who can be kissed by angels and be free like everyone else in this world. To taste morning in a free world and not this hallow and cold tower. I dare ask for too much, but I want to be able to walk and see everything I can barely see here. I want to feel sand and grass between my toes, I just want to live one day out there Do those who are free truly have no idea how lucky they are to be them" Ivan said softly as he walked alone in his tower, not knowing his friends were listening to his wishes._

_End of Chapter 1! Please tell me what you all think!_

_Remember to please review, they make me very happy! _

_Also: Who should be Captain Phoebus?_

_Kiku? Ludwig? Or Matthias?_

_(Japan), (Germany), (Denmark)_

_Thank you all so much!_

_Roles:_

_Quasimodo: Ivan (Russia)_

_Hugo: Gilbert (Prussia)_

_Victor: Francis (France)_

_Laverne: Antonio (Spain)_

_Frollo: Arthur (England)_

_Priest: Lovino and Feliciano (N. and S. Italy)_

_Next Chapter: The Gypsies are here and the captain of the guard arrives in Paris…_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing~

Warning: Cursing,

A/N: This chapter is going to be a tad short! But I would like the clarify that this is BASED off of Hunchback of Notre Dame, I will be adding A LOT and it is a RusAme! I repeat that! R-U-S-A-M-E

**Chapter II: The Blond Gypsies and the Captain of the Guard…**

The sound of an old violin, four padded paws jumping, and a tambourine played together on the corner of one of the French streets. There were three people and a small cub who sat there, all three drawing attention to them. The man playing the violin sat on some stray boxes, wearing a brown leather coat and brown pants; which made him hard to see. There was a little boy keeping a look out for any guards, and he also wore dark clothes to keep himself from being noticed easily. It was the tambourine player who had the attention of the people who passed by wearing bright blues and whites.

A small polar bear cub danced innocently around a small bucket that they had for people to drop a few coins in for their performances. The bright and happy person was a young male gypsy with gold bracelets and anklets that crashing together as he danced with his tambourine. He had a few piercing in his ears that also clanked together as he spun and moved his body to the sweet exotic rhythm that was not native to Paris. He had a long midnight blue skirt; a short, baggy, low cut, shoulder revealing white shirt; and a thin red sash around his waist, plus a larger teal colored sash tied under the red one. The dancing gypsy's moves were what drew people to look at him, amazed by the hypnotizing hips swaying to the beautiful sounds.

"Hey, beautiful, why don't you come home with me and actually earn some money," a voice said, grabbing the blond gypsy by his exposed tan shoulder. The oldest gypsy, the one playing the violin, glared and started to play his instrument more violently, making the dancing gypsy spin away and glare.

"Though you would probably steal everything I have and kill me," the man said, walking away from the gypsies with a chuckle. The younger gypsy looked at his brother who was dancing,

Not far from these performers was a man in shining silver armor, pulling around a brown steed that stayed close to him. He had pale blond hair that was slicked back, pale skin, and sky blue eyes, but his soft look was much different then his naturally stern attitude. He had a black cloak to cover his shining armor, not wanting to draw attention from the peasants.

The visitor saw two passing guards and waved to them, trying to get their attention. "Excuse me, where is the Palace of Justice?" the visitor asked, but was ignored by the local guards.

The visiting guard walked through the streets, stopping when he saw a small polar bear jumping around like he was given a bag of sugar. He saw a bucket with a few coins in it, so he decided to slip his hand in his pocket and pull out three of his coins. He tossed them in the bucket and listened to them clank with the coins already inside it. He looked up to see what the performance was, and was not surprised to see gypsies earning their meals.

He was dumbstruck as he watched the blond haired blue eyes gypsy dance to the simple sounds that crated. He saw the gypsy look at him and smile a perfect smile, making the man blush. The man was so intrigued by the gypsy that he did not even know how to react when the smallest of three gypsies whistled loudly. At first he saw the three and the bear making their money, next he saw the tallest and the shortest running down one street and he saw the polar bear picking up the bucket; but spilt all the coins. The dancing gypsy was picking them up, but he was too late to escape.

The guard watched as two local guards came and grabbed the gypsy by his thin arms and the polar bear by its scruff.

"How did you get this money, slut?" the local guard asked, snatching the bucket and looking at coins inside of it.

"For your information I earned it!" the gypsy spat, glaring at the guard that to began to mess with his money. "My brothers and I have been out here since sunrise trying to get enough money for dinner!" The gypsy tried to explain himself.

"Shut it whore, everyone knows gypsies don't earn money. They steal it," one of the guards said before squeezing the gypsy's wrist tightly.

"You would know a lot about stealing, wouldn't you?" the gypsy said, trying to move away from the men holding him; but it was no luck.

"Placing you in the stocks for a day could teach you a lesson," the taller guard with a Dutch accent said as he squeezed the polar bear.

"Or let him be at the mercy of Judge Kirkland," the other guard, a Danish man, said as he held the beautiful gypsy in his greedy arms. The gypsy's sapphire blue eyes widened in fear, only to feel the Danish man holding him tighter.

The gypsy growled and flung one of his legs up and ended up hitting the man in his head and dropping the polar bear. The small bear bit the guard who held the gypsy, making him let go of him and drop the bucket. The gypsy picked up the bucket and the bear, then running down the street to get away. The two guards got up and went to run after the gypsy, but they both fell when they ran into the blond guard's horse.

"Watch it peasant!" one guard yelled as he stoop up and pulled out a small dagger, a Dutch accent on his rough voice. The visiting guard looked at the man and pulled out a long silver sword, also flashing his armor to show his status.

"You were saying?" the visitor said, smiling as the two guards began to realize who they were talking to.

"C-Captain! W-we're sorry!" the Dutch guard said, helping the Danish guard up from off the ground. The two guard stood straight and saluted the higher ranked captain, who only smirked at the their sudden change of attitude.

"Now, where is the Palace of Justice?" the visiting captain asked, getting nods from the two men.

-Line Break, or Scene Change-

The two guards brought the captain to the Palace of Justice, which was a dark and horrible looking castle like structure. The captain entered the castle and was lead to a room, a torture chamber. He walked down the hall and saw the Judge standing there giving instructions for torture, and the captain could here the poor man's screams.

"Judge Kirkland?" the captain asked, making Arthur turn and look at him with soft and happy eyes. He took a few steps closer to the confused captain, grinning like a mad man.

"Ah! Hello Captain Ludwig, back from that bloody war at last , I have been waiting for you for awhile now," Arthur said extending his hands, shaking Ludwig's gloved hands. Ludwig nodded slowly, feeling awkward because of the Judge's cheerful attitude while some poor man was whipped to death.

"Hallo, Judge Kirkland," Ludwig said, his voice stern and made Arthur back away from the man.

"Your track record from your past and from the war is impressive, I expect many great things from you, Ludwig," Arthur said, messing with the sleeve of his red coat.

"Yes sir, you will get the best I can offer, sir," Ludwig said, nodding slowly to the British man.

"Perfect, it is good to see you, my last captain of the guard was a failure; so I expect you to whip my men into shape," Judge Kirkland said with a smile, hearing one of his guards whip a prisoner. "So to say, shall we go discuss your new duties?" Kirkland asked, gesturing to Ludwig to leave the dungeon as soon as possible.

Ludwig nodded and began to leave, hearing Arthur's steps behind him as he walked up stairways and through hall ways. The two stopped at a balcony that faced the Notre Dame cathedral and a populated part of the city.

"You have come to Paris at her darkest hour, Captain, the wretches of this world have infested her like a virus," Arthur said, looking out and seeing three gypsies he have been targeting for many years.

"What seems to be the problem?" Ludwig asked, looking out and seeing the same dancer from earlier. It was rather easy to see his teal blue sash tried around his waist with coins dangling from it, even if the gypsy himself was far away.

"Gypsies, they are nothing more then snakes trying to steal all you have," Arthur said, watching the gypsies entertain the towns people.

"I was summon from the war because of dancers, fortune tellers, and palm readers?" Ludwig asked, shocked at the judge's odd words.

"They are vile and are clearly planning something against Paris," Arthur said, looking at the ledge that kept them safe from falling to their doom. He saw three tiny ants, slowly making their way back to their home. Arthur smirked and kept looking at the insects, watching them carefully.

"And I have been taking care of them, one by one," he said as he squished the innocent bugs under his fingers. "But no matter how much I try, they still stay. This has made me think that they have a save hold, a hive, if you will," Arthur said as he picked up one of the stone tiles off the railing of the stone ledge.

"I have learned over time that they have such a place, called the Court of Miracles," Arthur said, seeing hundreds of ants thrive under the tile he picked up.

"And what are _we going to do about it?" Ludwig asked seeing Arthur smirk wickedly. Arthur slammed the tile down back in place, crushing the poor bugs under the pressure of the stone and his arms. _

"_I see your point," Ludwig said, shiver at the cracking sound the bodies of the bugs made. _

"_I like you, Captain Ludwig," Arthur said as his wicked smiled turned into a happy one. Suddenly the loud sound of trumpets was soon heard, making Ludwig and Arthur look to where the sound came from._

"_Captain, have you ever been to a peasant festival?" Arthur asked, a scowl now on his face as he heard the music start to flow through the streets like the roads of Venice._

"_Not in a long time, sir," Ludwig answered looking to the streets to see the bleu eyes gypsy had left. Ludwig closed his eyes remembering when he was first taken to a peasant festival, which was when he was a very young child. He remembered that his father's friend had a nephew and Ludwig and him went together, sadly he could not remember the boy's name. _

"_Good, then let this be a lesson for you," Arthur said as he left the balcony, having Ludwig follow him closely. Ludwig thought Arthur was a mad man, seeing the lust to cause genocide of the gypsies. The two men left the Palace of Justice, heading to the festival by horse back and surrounded by guards. _

_-Line Break/ Scene Change-_

_Ivan took a deep breath and looked behind him, seeing Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert giving him thumbs up to show their support. Ivan took a deep breath and stepped up to the rail, taking a rope with many flags on it in his large hands._

_Ivan held on to the rope tightly as he slid down it, landing on a lamp post and holding onto it to keep himself up. He had on a large cream colored coat with a the light purple scarf to make sure no one saw his horrible face. He had on black hose, boot, and gloves, keeping most his body covered so no one could be scared and Arthur could not recognize him. _

_Ivan let go of the first rope and gripped another rope, which had not been tied on tight enough to hold the large monster. Ivan was too distracted by the people dancing and acting weird, that he did not notice the rope coming undone until it was far too late. The rope swung Ivan right in the middle off the center of everyone's attention, where a man in a white mask and color garbs was singing and dancing. _

_The man was singing and had a huge smile on his face, dancing with random people and shouting how amazing this say was. This day had a special name to everyone, Topsy Turvy Day. The Turkish man, who seemed to be the ring leader, danced like he was drunk man or some sort of jester. He danced over to Ivan and could instantly see the man was different then the others at the festival, which gave him an idea to drag him into the spot light._

_The man grabbed Ivan's arms and danced around with him, laughing and singing in a different language. The man was tan and had bits of his dark brown hair sticking out of his odd looking hat. Ivan was pushed out of the man's hold, making him back up and trip over his own big feet. Ivan made a shout for help as he fell into a tent and grabbed onto the first thing he could, which was a silky blue curtain. _

_Ivan fell onto the floor with the silk over his body, hearing a shriek from whoever was behind the silk curtain. Ivan did not look, but he could tell who ever was in the tent was looking at him oddly. Ivan moved the curtain and saw a wet black nose in his face, growling and backing away into a man's arms. Ivan looked around briefly, seeing three people in the tent. _

"_Hey! No sneak peaks!" a childish voice said, followed by a hit on the head and a whining sound of a kid._

"_Are you alright?" a frightened voice asked as it came closer to the fallen man. Ivan could be perfectly tan hands about to touch him,_

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Ivan said, seeing someone approaching him slowly. He felt gentle hands help him up and push down his hood. _

"_See, everything is okay, you aren't hurt, are you?" the beautiful voice asked, which made Ivan look at it. Ivan was taken back by the most perfect being he had ever seen. Eyes like sapphires, skin like the shade of honey, and wheat colored blond hair; an angel in Ivan's eyes. His violet eyes admired the gypsy in a thin blue bathrobe, easily seeing the beautiful curves that were hugged by the silk fabric._

"_Now go on, and be more careful," the gypsy said, leading Ivan out of the tent, not looking at the blush on the burnt man's face. He opened the tent to let Ivan out, smiling as Ivan turned to thank him. _

"_Bye the way, great mask," the gypsy said, smiling as he closed the flaps to the tent. Ivan felt a smile come to his lips as he turned to watch the festival, though in reality he just wanted to meet that beautiful person._

_Ivan walked through the festival, finding a seat at a bench with other men who were drinking whatever drink they wanted to drink. Ivan was not able to sit long, looking over and seeing Arthur taking a special seat under a dark tent. Arthur wanted the show from his own tent, not wanting to expose himself to the horrible sun._

"_Gather around! Everyone! Come and see the magic and romance!" The man in the white mask said , coming out of no where from behind Arthur. He patted the judge on his shoulder and nudged and elbow to make it more dramatic. He jumped away from the judge and seemed to find his way onto the table Ivan was sitting at, smiling from ear to ear. _

"_Come and see the most beautiful person in all of France!" He sang happily, pulling Ivan and another man closer to a decorated stage. He jumped on Ivan's shoulder and then the stage, making Ivan pull his hood tighter over himself. _

"_Watch him make an entrance to entrance! The amazing dancer from the New World, Alfred!" the man yelled, throwing down a purple smoke bomb and filling the stage with a glittery light purple smoke. Suddenly the whole festival was filled with the sound of a tambourine hitting against flesh. _

_The smoke cleared up and people gawked at the beauty dancing on the stage, even Judge Kirkland seemed aroused and amazed by the figure. Ivan's eyes widened as he saw the blond from the tent, except he was wearing something much more risking. Ludwig, who was standing next to Kirkland, felt himself blush and his body heat up as he examined the gypsy he saw in the streets earlier. Ludwig pouted when he was unable to hear the name of the gypsy, but he was happy he got to see him once again._

_The gypsy, who was named Alfred, was wearing a tight purple and blue silk dress. There was a slit going up one side of the dress to his thigh, and the thin sleeves of the dress fell rested below his perfectly tan shoulders. The mid chest area was tight and showed off the boy's thin body, but there were some cuts at the hip to let people see the honey tan skin underneath. He had many golden bracelets, anklets, and earrings; plus a golden band around his fore head. There were many sapphire on the band and the gypsy's thin necklace, which added enthuses to his large sapphire eyes and the thin black eye liner that framed them._

_Alfred began to shake his hips as he hit the tambourine with a blue ribbon tied to it, he hit it a few times before throwing it down and pulling out an almost see through blue scarf with silver stars on it. Alfred's awkward body movement entranced everyone, making them cheer at the teenaged gypsy. _

"_Look at that shameful display, Captain," Arthur said, though he honestly found the gypsy to be a work of all godly higher powers; or demonic powers. Ludwig smiled and he watched Alfred dance, the sun light shinning off his jewelry._

"_Yes sir," Ludwig said, watching carefully and studying every movement Alfred made. Alfred seemed to notice the Judge's harshness, since he started dancing his way over to him. Arthur felt his face heat up as Alfred came closer, feeling the gypsy hop in his lap and wrap the blue sash around his neck. Alfred pulled Arthur closer to him, kissing the man's nose softly and watching the judge's face become calm and flustered. Alfred smirked and used his free hand to slam Arthur three-cornered hat down, temporary covering the judge's eyes._

_The people of the festival laughed as Alfred danced away from Arthur, doing a full split right in front of Ivan. Alfred winked at Ivan before he pulled himself up and did a few back flips, showing off his flexibility to the watchers. Alfred grabbed a spear that a close guard held, using it like a wooden pole-vault and spinning down it like a pole dancer._

_People cheered wildly, loving the sexual and erotic display. A man in a leather uniform walked over to Alfred, the two looked like they could be twins. The new man had something following him, something that made people scream in terror. A polar bear that was growling and lunged itself at the two blond boys, but they showed no fear. Alfred pulled out a thin red silk sheet and threw the sheet on the bear, pulling it up quickly up show it was no longer there. People cheered at the magic, even Ivan clapped lightly at the trick. The older blonder man with blue-purple-ish eyes, the one in leather, held Alfred's hand and the two bowed, getting a roaring wave of applauds and shouts from the people._

"_Everyone! You know what time it is!" the masked man announced, making people scream wildly and grin evilly. Ivan looked so confused, but he remained quiet as the gypsies began talking and people laughed at the coming event._

"_It's time to crown the King of Fools!" the masked man announced loudly, flashing a dark grin to the crowd._

_-End of Chapter two!-_

_What do you all think? I'm going to be adding a very nice/sick twist to this story_

_Roles:_

_Quasimodo: Ivan (Russia)_

_Frollo: Arthur (England)_

_Hugo: Gilbert (Prussia)_

_Victor: Francis (France)_

_Leveret: Antonio (Spain)_

_Phoebus: Ludwig (Germany)_

_Guard 1: Lars (Netherlands)_

_Guard 2: Matthias (Denmark)_

_Esmeralda: Alfred (America)_

_Jolly: Kumajirou (Canada's Bear)_

_Added Characters:_

_Esmeralda's Brothers/ Other entertainers: Matthew (Canada), Peter (Sealand)_


	4. Chapter 3

'_**The Monster of Notre Dame'**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Warning: Pedo!Arthur, Lovestruck!Ivan, stuff, Cross-dressing, Occ'ness.**

**A/N: I am making it different from the original story! This is RUSAME! Slight Germerica, one-sided/past UkUs, surprise pairing at the end guys!**

**Chapter III: The Ugliest Face in Paris…**

The crowed cheered loudly as the masked man talked to Alfred and the other man, both nodding slowly as they listened to him.

"Listen carefully to Sadik! We must find the scariest, ugliest, most terrifying face in all of Paris!" Sadik, the man with the mask, yelled loudly. "And I assume you all remember last year's king?" Sadik asked, pointing to a short haired Asian boy with a long side curl.

"Who thinks they could top Im Young?" Sadik asked the crowed, a cheery tone on his groggy voice. People, men, began to climb on stage to try and win a contest.

"Ugly people forget your shyness!" a small gypsy with blue eyes and large eye brows said, sanding next to Sadik and holding his arms out widely. The twelve year old performer threw confetti to the crowd, laughing as people cheered even louder. Matthew looked over and saw Alfred helping a tall man on the stage, the same man who fell in their tent.

Ivan was shock and nervous when Alfred offered his hand, but he took it and let the beautiful gypsy help him on the colorful stage. Ivan was placed at the end of a line of men; he barely stood out among them. He did not see Sadik making a face behind his back, but he did notice Alfred giggle sweetly before dancing to the front of the line with the Sadik and the two other blond gypsies.

The four began to look at the people trying to make faces to seem scary, but all of them were pushed off the stage by the small gypsy and the small polar bear cub. The gypsies came to Ivan and the smallest one unwrapped Ivan's large scarf and the tallest blond took off Ivan's hood. It was Alfred who place his warm hands on Ivan's horrifying face and tried to pull, thinking it was nothing more than a mask; but hoe wrong he was.

Alfred gasped and withdrew his hands, feeling horrible as he look upon this poor man. The two other blond gypsies moved away from Ivan and took their brother in their arms, pulling him away from the monster. People gasped as the look at the face of Ivan in the sunlight, seeing all the scars and burns over his snow pale skin.

One lady screamed, _**"MONSTER!"**_ The lady who scream fainted in her husband's arms, who was glaring at Ivan.

A young man yelled, _**"That's his face!" **_before he covered his daughter's eyes. His wife turned their infant son away from facing Ivan._** "He's hideous!" **_Some one yelled. __It was a man in his mid thirties who yelled_** "It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame!"**_, finally.

Arthur glared in shock and anger, seeing the boy disobey him. Not only did Ivan disobey him and go to the festival; but he dare get on stage and show himself! Ludwig looked at the tall man, feeling fear as he examined how horrifying Ivan was.

Sadik felt his festival dying fast, which meant he was going to be loosing money. He jumped next to Ivan and extended his arms out to the crowd, calling their attention and their silence.

"People, people! Please hush and listen! We asked for the ugliest face in Paris! And here it is!" Sadik yelled, gesturing to a frightened Ivan. Ivan looked at Sadik like he was going to kill him, which was until he saw Sadik pull out the goofiest looking crown he had ever seen. It had bells on the end of the points, which hung low.

"What's your name, kid?" Sadik asked Ivan, who looked at him with a childish grin. "Ivan," Ivan answered lowly, not wanting people to be scared of his voice as well.

"The new King of Fools, Ivan! The Bell ringer of Notre Dame!" Sadik announced loudly, making people kill the awkward silence by cheering loudly. Sadik placed the crown on Ivan's head and allowed people on stage, the same people who called Ivan a monster. People came on stage and picked Ivan up, taking at least four people to pick up the large man. "You sir, truly have the ugliest face in all of Paris!" Sadik said to Ivan before throwing sparkling confetti at him like a rude child throwing sand at the beach.

"Everyone body give a cheer! To the new king!" Sadik yelled as he matched slowly in front of the people carrying Ivan. Ivan felt very uneasy as people cheered for him, but it was nice to have this much human contact after all these years of loneliness. "We have never had a king like this! Don't be shy and give him a kiss!" Sadik yelled, winking at a short haired Belgium girl who kissed Ivan on his right cheek softly and quickly.

People cheered and carried Ivan, being led by Sadik's singing and marching. Confetti rained on Ivan, making the locked away monster smile wider then he had ever done before. They led him to a wooden stage, one that was used for people who were to be punished; and Sadik escorted Ivan to the top. He threw a gaudy red cloak over Ivan's large shoulders and handed him a short fake scepter with an equally goody of a crown on it. Ivan did not realize what he was standing on, but it was something used to tie down bad people and it spun so everyone could see the face of the sinner.

People cheer and chanted his name, making Ivan almost have tears fall out of his eyes; almost. Arthur sat in the shadow of his tent, watching with a hatful glare as he saw the attention Ivan was getting. He wanted to kill the young man, kill the monster in front of those who dare chant its horrible name. People kept cheering and Ivan kept sucking in the overwhelming emotions that flooded his large body. He wished he had done this earlier, he wished he had the chance to be praised like a king or hero; but all good things must come to an end.

Suddenly a tomato was thrown and hit Ivan in the face, making everything turn quiet and made everyone look at the man who had been hit. Ivan's eyes were wide as he touched the fruit, feeling the slimy red goo drip down his scared face. People began to laugh, which pissed Ivan off; he just wanted to be loved by people for on day. Suddenly someone threw something else, hitting Ivan again.

"Stop it," Ivan said lightly as he tried to get off the wooden stand, but some rude mad had thrown a rope around his arm and pulled him down. Ivan groaned and pulled on the rope, making the man let go; but that action only caused more ropes and more people to get involved. Before Ivan could do anything his body was covered in rope and he was tied down and the horrible torture began. Ivan was tied to the wooden circle and spun, giving everyone a chance to throw something at the poor man.

"What's the matter, monster? The fun is just about to start!" one man laughed as he tugged on the rope he was holding, making it cut into Ivan's scarred skin.

"Master!" Ivan cried loudly, though no one seemed to care. Arthur only smirked and watched as the boy he raised was humiliated in front of the people of Paris.

"Sir, request to stop this?" Ludwig asked while looking from the food covered Ivan over to a smirking Arthur. The blond judge shook his head and motioned for people to carry on, which made Ludwig glare at the man.

Alfred and his brothers had just finished getting dressed in their normal attire when they heard people hush and then began to laugh madly. Suddenly Sadik and another gypsy ran in, out of breath from running through the crowd.

"Mr. Sadik, Mr. Berwald, what happened?" The young gypsy asked, looking at them with a confused look. Berwald, who was a strong man, shook his head as he heard Ivan's screams coming from outside of the tent. Alfred pushed the two older men out of his way and saw what it was; he saw Ivan tied down like some wild animal.

"Matthew, come with me. Berwald, watch Peter," Alfred ordered as he walked out of the tent, being followed by his older brother holding the small polar bear cub in his arms. The two gypsies made their way over to Ivan, pushing through the crowd.

Ludwig was glaring at Arthur and Arthur was smirking at Ludwig, finding it funny that he wanted to help Ivan. "A lesson must be learned," Arthur said as he tapped on the armrest of his chair and kept smirking at Ludwig.

A gasp was heard and silence took the festival once again. Arthur and Ludwig turned to see Alfred and his brother standing next to Ivan on the wooden stand. Alfred untied his teal blue sash and knelt down next to Ivan, studying the face of a monster.

"I won't hurt you, I'm here to help you," Alfred said as he began to wipe away some of the food off of Ivan's face. Ivan flinched as he felt those warm hands touch him again, he wanted to hide away from everyone and he wanted to not be seen by this colorful angel. "I'm sorry, this was not suppose to happen," Alfred said as he made eye contact with Ivan.

"YOU, Gypsy! Get down from there this instance!" Arthur yelled as he stood up and point to Alfred. Matthew took hold of his little brother's arm and tried to pull him, but Alfred then said something quietly in a different language to him. Alfred turned to Arthur and nodded slowly, making the judge feel like he won some sort of war.

"Yes your honor, as soon as I free this man," Alfred said as he tied his sash back around his perfect hips. Arthur growled lowly and watched as Alfred began to comfort Ivan.

"I forbid it!" Arthur yelled, making Alfred glare at him. Alfred reached down and lifted his skirt, pulling out a small dagger that was strapped to his thigh. If Ivan did not feel like he was about to die he would have looked up the gypsy's skirt more than he did. Alfred leaned down and cut a few of the ropes that held Ivan, taking a few more seconds to cut the rest.

"How dare you defy me, you wretch!" Arthur yelled at the gypsy, seeing him slip the dagger back under his skirt.

"Shut it, old man! You dare call yourself a judge? You dare say you will be fair and kind to those who deserve it? This is not kindness! You hurt this poor man just like you hurt my people! I demand Justice!" Alfred yelled, throwing one of his fists in the air. Alfred turned away from Arthur and helped Ivan up, dusting off some of the remaining food. When Ivan stood up Alfred smiled, seeing the towering man next to him.

"Be quiet, gypsy, your rank in society is lower than a woman's, so I would keep that fat mouth of yours sealed," Arthur said calmly, watching Alfred pat Ivan sweetly. Alfred turned and glared at Arthur, ripping the fools crown off of Ivan head and holding it up.

"It seemed we have crowed the wrong king, because the only fool I see it you!" Alfred yelled as he threw the crown and it landing at Arthur's feet. Everyone there was quiet, even the polar bear cub could since the danger in Arthur's look.

"Captain Ludwig, arrest both of those gypsies now," Arthur ordered to Ludwig, who nodded. Ludwig gave a simple hand signal to the guards, who began to surround the wooden stand. Alfred began to count the people, whispering the number to his brother.

"Oh dear, ten guards? And only two of us?" Matthew said with a fake worried tone. Alfred nodded and pulled out two rags from his shirt, handing one to his brother. The two boys began to fakes cry, which almost sounded real to the people who ever far away.

"What are poor boys going to do?" Alfred cried before shooting his brother a sly grin. Matthew and Alfred both held the rags to their noses and blew; and like magic, black smoke covered them and quickly disappeared. The two brothers were no where be found, not even a trace of the polar bear's fur was seen.

Guards, people, Arthur, and even Ivan began to look around for them, wondering where the two disappeared to.

"Oh boys~!" Alfred's sugar sweet voice sang, making everyone turn to se Matthew and Alfred leaning against each other.

"Get them! I want them both alive!" Arthur yelled, which made the guards start to chase after the two gypsies. Alfred and Mathew split ways, Matthew running right and Alfred running left. Peter, who escaped Berwald and Sadik, soon began to aid his older brothers. Peter grabbed a rope and tied to two beams that were in front of his brothers' path. Matthew and Alfred laughed as they jumped slid under the rope; but the guards on horse back were not so lucky. One guard ended up flying into a tent and passing out, the other ended up crashing into Arthur.

Matthew picked up Peter with one free arm and began to run, being chased by guards through the festival tents. Alfred, on the other hand, was left to do actual hand to sword combat. Alfred had to use his flexibility to dodge the swords that tried to hurt him, and he was safe until he got too cocky. One man slammed his blade on Alfred's ankle, making the young gypsy scream in pain.

Ludwig wanted to slap the guard who did that, but instead he watched as Alfred tried to get away. He felt his heart race, fearing this would be the end of the dancer. Suddenly Alfred decided he would have to use the same trick again. He crawled over to a tent and ripped the fabric off of it, throwing it on himself and disappearing once again. Berwald walked over to the fallen fabric and picked it up, showing there was no Alfred underneath it.

"Witch craft!" Arthur hissed as he pushed the guard off of him and marveled at the trick. Soon there was a clash of lightning and ran began to fall, soaking Arthur and everyone else.

"Seal off the area! I want them found alive!" Arthur yelled, making the guards scurry so they could fulfill his orders. Arthur turned to Ivan and glared, which made the once smiling monster feel fear once again. Arthur climbed on his horse and rode over to Ivan, glaring at the man.

"I am sorry, master, I will never disobey you again," Ivan said softly before looking down. Ivan jumped off the stand and began to limp back to Notre Dame, feeling the hated glares of the people who watched him. He opened the door and slid it, closing it and retreating inside.

Ludwig sat on his horse and watched the crowd of people complain about being stuck in the rain. Something shiny caught his eyes and he looked over to see a hooded, hunchbacked, figure wobbling into the cathedral of Notre Dame. He smirked and dismounted his horse, walking into Notre Dame to follow the hooded man.

Alfred and Peter were on Matthew's back and Peter had the polar bear, Kumajiro, in his free arm. Alfred looked through the large blue cloth they used as their disguise, seeing the door to Notre Dame and opening it. Matthew walked in and stumbled a few steps before falling on the ground. Peter jumped away from his brothers and closed the door, running over to Alfred to hold him. Alfred hissed as Matthew wrapped cloth around the wound, feeling stupid for letting the soldier slice him like this.

"You need to be more careful, brother," Matthew said, lifting the wrapped ankle to his lips and kissing it softly. Peter and Matthew helped their brother up, becoming human crutched for him as they made their way deeper in the church. They froze and began to look at the stain glass window, how beautiful they were. Peter slipped himself out from Alfred and grabbed a candle holder and turning around.

The two older gypsies turned and saw Peter had a candle holder aimed at Arthur's guard. "Why are you here, soldier?" Peter asked, swinging the candle holder at Ludwig. Ludwig back up and pulled out his sword, thought he did not want to fight a little kid. Peter tried to hit him again, only to be blocked by Ludwig's sword.

"Why you stupid shi-," Peter went to say but Alfred coughed to shut him up. Ludwig looked at Alfred, who was holding onto his older brother so he didn't fall.

"Peter we are in a church," Matthew corrected his little brother, who almost cursed inside of the house of God. Alfred and Matthew watched as Peter and Ludwig fought. Matthew placed Alfred next to a stone column and picked up a candle holder as well, starting to try and ward off Ludwig as well.

"Stop!" Ludwig yelled as he back away from the two brothers.

"No! You just want to hurt our brother!" Peter yelled as he tried to attack him again, but was held back by Alfred. Alfred had limped over to them holding them back from causing any harm.

"Are you going to arrest us?" Alfred asked calmly, making Matthew and Peter look at their brother in shock at the dumb question.

"Of course he his! He's the enemy!" Peter yelled, only to get a nod from Matthew.

"No, not while you three are in here, I can't," Ludwig said with a smile, slipping his sword in its hilt.

"My name is Ludwig, captain of the guards in Paris," Ludwig said offering his hand to the three brothers. "And you three are?" he asked, trying to smile at them.

"Is this an interrogation?" Matthew asked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Ludwig eye Alfred and then Peter and then himself.

"It's called and introduction," Ludwig corrected the boy, who smiled softly.

"If you're not here to arrest us, then what do you want?" Alfred asked, looking at the slightly familiar man.

"I would settle for your name," Ludwig said, taking Alfred's hand in his. Matthew and Peter exchanged annoyed looks, not wanting anyone to hit on their brother.

"I'm Alfred, this is Peter and this is Matthew," Alfred said pointing to his brothers. Ludwig looked down at the small bear growling at him, making him raise an eye brow at the three blonds. "And that is Kumajiro," Peter said before he picked up the cub.

"I must say, you dance so beautifully," Ludwig said to Alfred, getting closer to him. All four froze and turned when they heard the doors open, revealing Arthur with a smile.

"Good work, Captain, now arrest them!" Arthur yelled as he walked closer to the four. He looked at each face, seeing them standing there in a small circle. Arthur looked at Alfred, seeing the poorly made bandage around the boy's thin ankle. He licked his lips as he saw the dried blood on Alfred's foot, finding the tan boy to look marvelous in this weak state.

'_Shit…' the four blonds thought as Arthur came closer; it was only Arthur's foot steps and Kumajiro's growls that were heard in the church._

_-Line Break-_

_-End of Chapter III-_

_What do you all think? Everyone please review! Anonymous reviews are loved too!_


	5. Chapter 4

'_**The Monster of Notre Dame'**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Warning: Stuff.**_

_**A/N: Anyone noticed that I always make Arthur the 'bad guy'. And This IS BASED off of Hunchback of Notre Dame, I did add some things. Also: other stories are going to take awhile, I do not have notes for them atm, sorry.**_

_**-Line Break-**_

_**Chapter IV: God Help the Outcast…**_

Peter made sure he stood in front of his injured brother, while Matthew glared at the guards who entered the church with weapons. Alfred felt his breathing hitch, feeling fear for the safety of his innocent brothers. Arthur came close to the gypsies, which made Ludwig's heart start to

"Claim Sanctuary," Ludwig whispered to the gypsies, but they only glared at him.

"You liar, I should have killed you," Peter said, turning when he felt Alfred place his shaking hand on his shoulder.

"I'm waiting, captain Beilschmidt," Arthur said, standing a few feet away from the four. Alfred held onto Peter, not wanting his baby brother to be taken away from him. Matthew's glare at the captain died, seeing his hesitation to follow orders. Alfred's eyes slightly narrowed as he through about what Arthur called Ludwig, which also sounded familiar.

"I can't, sir, they claimed sanctuary," Ludwig said, pointing to the three gypsies.

"Then drag them out and arrest them!" Arthur yelled in anger, feeling annoyed by the defiance of his new captain. Suddenly the sound of an angry person storming down the hall church was heard, which made everyone turn to see an n older male in his forties.

"Oh no you don't!" the man said, an Italian accent dripping off his voice. The man had dark brown hair and a side curl and he was wearing a white robe with a green sash around his waist and over his small shoulders.

"Father Lovino…" Arthur said with an angered look on his pale face. The man walked behind the three gypsies, placing one hand on Alfred's shoulder and one on Matthew's.

"Its okay, Judge Kirkland learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church," Father Lovino said, smiling at the three gypsies who smiled back happily. Arthur glared and turned around, walking back to the door slowly. He turned his head to see the five not looking, giving him a chance to slip behind a large stone column.

Arthur turned to see Father Lovino escorting Ludwig out of the church, Peter and Matthew where walking with them as Kumajiro sat happily in Matthew's warm arms. Arthur smiled and snuck behind Alfred, gripping one of the boy's arms and pulling it behind his back. Alfred grunted and tried to turn his head to look at Arthur, knowing it was him holding his arm.

"You think you are safe? No, not when I finally have you locked away, Alfred~" Arthur purred placed his head close to Alfred's hair, taking in a deep whiff of Alfred's scent. Arthur felt himself grow hot as he smelt the sweet perfume that covered Alfred's beautiful body.

"Arthur, I would think you would get over it and grow away from me, I told you I was free and I plan to remain free," Alfred spat, before glaring when he heard Arthur smell him. "What are you doing?" Alfred asked his eyes narrowed ad he tried to glare at Arthur.

"I was just imagining a rope back around that beautiful neck of yours again, I know you remember that," Arthur said as he slowly rubbed Alfred's tan neck.

"I know what you were imagining, I know what you want," Alfred said before twisting around to get his arm free from Arthur. Alfred covered his now soar arms with his better arm, rubbing it slowly to generate heat from the friction.

"Such a cleaver witch, so typical of you to twist the mind of the innocent to cloud our minds with unholy thoughts," Arthur said, leaning closely to Alfred. Alfred scrunched his nose up and back away, watching and feeling Arthur grab him roughly.

"You're a perverted old man, you haven't changed a bit," Alfred said, spitting on Arthur in spite. Arthur moved away and turned to leave.

"I know you, Alfred, and we both know that gypsies don't do well inside stone walls," Arthur said before he started to walk to the door. He saw Peter and Matthew walking back, both glaring at him like the devil he truly was. "I know you all far to well," Arthur whispered to himself as he eyed the two brothers, who looked like they were about to maul him.

"You have all chosen a wonderful prison, but it is a prison none the less," Arthur said before exiting the church and slamming the doors shut. Alfred glared and slid to the ground, holding his bleeding ankle and making soft whimpering sounds as he rubbed it softly.

Peter ran over to a side door and opened it, seeing guards around it. Peter listened to a man talking, hearing him say "Kirkland's orders, post guards at all doors and do not let them escape."

Peter closed the door and made his way over to his brothers, who were both sitting down and holding each other. "If that jerk face thinks he can keep us in here, he is dead wrong!" Peter said while looking up to see Lovino lighting candles near a statue. Lovino chuckled and smiled at the three gypsies, seeing them look up at him with a confused look on their scared faces.

"It would be stupid of any of you to upset and prod Arthur any more, you all made quite an uproar at the festival," Lovino said, smiling as he began to walk away. Mathew stood up and helped Alfred up, all three followed Lovino as he walked through the church.

"You saw what he did! Letting those people torture that poor man! I thought if one person could help…" Alfred protested as he and his brothers followed Lovino.

"You can not write all the wrongs in this world by yourself," Lovino said as he walked to a closet and found an old cane that belonged to his grandfather. He handed it to Alfred who smiled and thanked the man in as many languages as eh could remember.

"Well none of those jerks are going to help!" Peter yelled, only getting a loud hushing sound from the people in the church and a low chuckle from the old priest.

"Maybe not, but maybe someone in here could help," Lovino said before turning to leave the three brothers alone. He stopped and turned back, smiling at them with a calm old smile. "There is food in the kitchen if many of you are hungry, I assume Feliciano made dinner by now," Lovino said before leaving to pray. Matthew and Peter heard their stomachs growl and went off to find the meal made by this other man.

Alfred sighed and began to walk around, though he was rather hungry himself. Alfred limped around and looked at the people, hearing them pray for wealth and valuable items. Alfred felt ashamed to call himself a human if this was what these people wanted, coming to church and praying for fame and money and power.

Alfred walked over to a private area and sat down on the floor in the middle of a reflected stain glass window. So many colors, so many beautiful pictures, and so many greedy people in this old church. Alfred slowly traced the different colors before he clasped his hands together and began to pray.

"I don't know if you can hear me, or if you're even there. I don't know if you would ever listen to me, a gypsy, while I pray. But please help my brothers, my people, and the people of this world. I know I don't belong here, I know I don't have the rights to talk to you; but please listen and protect my people…the outcast," Alfred said, his sweet voice echoing in the church. He did not know he was being watched by his brothers and the same man who he helped rescue.

Ivan listened to sweet prayed, his eyes half open as he watched the dreamy gypsy pray something he wanted as well; equality. Matthew and Peter walked up to Alfred and sat next to him, both wrapping their arms around their brother.

"We ask for nothing that we can not earn, we asked for something we don't get on earth. We know we are luckier than so many, but we still feel the pain of being hated," Matthew said softly as he ran his long boney fingers through Alfred's soft hair.

"God help the outcast, God help those who have been starving since birth. The blind, the deaf, the gypsies, the hated, and those who are lost," Matthew added, kissing his brother's forehead. Peter rested his head against Alfred and closed his heavy eyes. The three brothers sat in silence as they listened to the greedy people pray. Ivan watched them, wishing he had a family he could be this close to. How luck they were to have each other.

Suddenly the loud voice of an angry man was heard, making them turn their heads to see a man screaming at Ivan. "Bell Ringer! Haven't you already done enough for one day! Shoo!" the random mad man yelled at Ivan, who fell to the floor in shock. He ended up knocking over a candle holder when he fell, turning his head quickly to see the gypsies looking at him. Ivan got up and ran to the stairwell that he climbed down, running faster when he heard Alfred tell him to stop.

"Please! I want to talk to you!" Alfred cried as he tried to catch up to the large man, but due to his injured ankle he could only wobble as he followed Ivan. Matthew followed Alfred, Peter followed Matthew, and Kumajiro followed after Peter.

Ivan was able to run up to his bell tower and close the door before he ran to hide, not wanting to confront the beautiful people. Ivan was pushed to the ground by a strong stone hand, which belongs to Francis.

"Why are you running, Ivan?" Francis asked, looking at the winded Ivan on the floor. Antonio and Gilbert put down their dice and walked over to Francis and Ivan, seeing their human friend breathing deeply.

"T-there is someone chasing me, someone who doesn't belong here," Ivan said with a small blush over his scarred face. The trio noticed the blush and each grinned evilly, knowing exactly who was chasing Ivan. They saw the whole event at the festival, seeing the gypsy care for him.

"Well stay, we would like to meet this someone," Antonio said, patting Ivan on the back. Ivan picked himself up and turned to see the bell tower door open, revealing an angel known as Alfred.

"Hey, why did you run?" Alfred asked, wobbling over to Ivan and smiling ear to ear. Ivan looked at his statues, which were all acting like lifeless objects. Matthew, Peter, and Kumajiro made their way in, breathing in deeply as they fell on their asses.

"Well you see I have lots of work and chores to do. So go away, da?" Ivan said, his deep voice making Peter and Matthew shiver. Alfred glared and slowly made his way over to Ivan, following him as he retreated deeper in his tower.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't know that they would do that," Alfred said as he followed Ivan, ducking under low beams and ending up at Ivan's table. Alfred's sapphire blue eyes opened widely as he saw the table, seeing the well crafted carvings. "I would have never in my life ever pulled you up there-" his voice stopped as he looked at the table.

"Did you make all of these?" Alfred asked as he picked up one of the carvings and studies the painted face. Ivan looked over at Alfred, seeing the happy teenaged boy admiring his hard work.

"Da," Ian answered softly as he leaned against a beam and watched Alfred call over his brothers, who were also impressed by the carvings of the townspeople.

"Man if I could do this you wouldn't see me on the streets dancing," Alfred said as he leaned over the table and picked up one Ivan made of himself. Alfred saw Ivan was wearing a scarf in his carving and he looked normal, though this carving was still taller than the others.

"But you're an excellent dancer," Ivan said as he took the carving from Alfred's hands, not wanting to have the gypsy say something negative about him.

"Well it keeps bread on the table and clothes on out back," Alfred said with a bright smile. Alfred and Ivan were quiet for a few seconds, just looking at each other and studying each others' faces. Matthew and Kumajiro were too busy looking at the details in the carvings to see Peter slipping away to go look at the bells.

"You're a surprising person, Ivan. Do have all this room to yourself?" Alfred asked, looking at the large monster trying to hide in the shadows.

"Nyet, there are gargoyles, statutes, and the bells," Ivan said as he began to look for something, though he felt Alfred still watching him. Ivan moved away to get free from Alfred's look and picked up his scarf, wrapping it around his scarred neck. The three older people were quiet, though Alfred looked like he was about to burst from the nervous tension.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard, one that made Alfred and Matthew cover there ears. "HELLO!" Peter screamed loudly, his head looking inside of the large bells. Ivan started laughing as he climbed a latter and made his way to the first level of bells. He saw Peter standing inside of a large bell; he could not help but to feel happy that he had people in his tower. Alfred and Matthew ran over to where Peter and Ivan were, one wanted to see what Peter was doing and the other wanted to make sure Ivan was not going to kill Peter.

"Wow, those are some large bells," Alfred said as he touched the bell that Peter and Ivan were standing under. Alfred shivered from the touch, finding the metal to be just as cold as ice. Matthew and Alfred slipped under the bell, looking inside of the beautifully carve piece of metal.

"This is amazing!" Matthew said, holding Kumajiro to his chest as he looked at the inside. Ivan smiled and inwardly prayed and thanked God for delivering him three knew friends that he was going to keep forever.

"If you like this, do you want to see something better?" Ivan asked, tugging on the ends of his scarf nervously. Peter and Alfred turned to Matthew, who had his face buried in Kumajiro's warm fur.

"Yea!" the two younger gypsies screamed, making Matthew just from the loudly echoed voices. Ivan slipped from under the bell, followed by the three gypsies, and made his way to the top of a small flight of stairs and out to a path way that connected the two bell towers.

The three gypsies followed him and stopped where he stopped, all three looking out to see the most amazing sunset over the city. There were so many shades of oranges, blues, and purples, and all of it was breathtaking to them.

"I bet the king doesn't even have a view like this," Matthew said, his worried look had melted and left and large smile on his face.

"I could stay up here forever," Alfred said softly as he messed with his hair. Ivan sat on the railing and looked at the three gypsies watching the sunset.

"You can, I could make extra beds and you can," Ivan said, looking at their expression change from happy to sad.

"We can't," Peter said before nuzzling his head into Alfred's chest.

"Yes you can! You all have sanctuary!" Ivan said, getting mad that the little gypsy dare say that. He wanted to keep them with him forever, he wanted more friends to talk with and do fun things with.

"It's true, Ivan, but Kirkland was right," Alfred said, making the other three raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

Matthew knew Arthur was a sick man, but he also knows that Kirkland has been after them ever since they met him.

"What did that jerk face say to you?" Peter asked, looking up at his brother with puppy dog eyes.

"Gypsies don't do well inside of stone walls," Alfred said as he turned around and wrapped one hand around Peter. Matthew nodded and rested his head back on Kumajiro.

"But you three are not like other gypsies, other gypsies are evil," Ivan said looking at them with a smile, like he was giving them a great complement. Matthew squeezed Kumajiro, who was growling at Ivan as if he understood what he was saying.

"What are you talking about? Who told you that?" Alfred asked, seeing Ivan's face turned to a hurt and embarrassed look.

"My master, Kirkland, he raised me" Ivan said sitting down on the stone ground. Alfred moved away from his brothers and sat next to Ivan, looking at him with a sad look.

"How could a cruel man like him raise such a kind gentle person like you?" Alfred asked, his brother sat next to him and leaded against the railing as a back rest.

"Oh he's not cruel; he took me in when nobody wanted me. I am a monster, you know?" Ivan said, making Alfred sit up straight and look at the sweet monster.

"Did he tell you that?" Alfred asked, feeling back for Ivan.

"Look at me," Ivan said, gesturing to himself. Peter and Matthew gave one another a pitiful look. Alfred's upset look turn to a smirk, which made Ivan curious instantly.

"Let me see your hand," Alfred said, taking Ivan's huge hand in his boney ones. Ivan tried to pull back, but Alfred held onto it tightly.

"This line means you'll live for a long time," Alfred said, tracing one of the lines in Ivan's palm. He traced another shorter line, "This means you are very protective," Alfred said with a smile. His face turned to a confused look again, which made Ivan began to worry.

"That's funny, I don't see any," Alfred said, before turning over to his brother to come look at Ivan's palm. Ivan began to be worried even more, thinking something he needed to want was not there. Peter and Matthew got closer and began to examine Ivan's palm with Alfred.

"You're right, Al, I don't see any," Matthew said, before looking at Peter. "Yup! Not a single one!" Peter said before pulling back from Ivan.

"Any what?" Ivan asked his eyes wide and his heart racing faster than it ever has.

"Monster lines, not a single one," Alfred said with a bright smile, making Ivan's heart melt. He moved his hand and looked at his palm, tracing the lines Alfred had traced. "Now you do mine," Alfred demanded, shoving his hand in Ivan's face.

"Am I evil?" Alfred asked. Ivan jumped slightly and took Alfred's hand in his, covering it with his large hands. "Nyet! Nyet! You are good, and kind, and sweet, and-" Ivan was say as fast as he could, thinking Alfred was being serious.

"And a gypsy. Maybe Kirkland is wrong, Ivan, wrong about both of us," Alfred said, smiling at Ivan. Peter jumped on Alfred's back and hugged his brother, which made Ivan smile.

"I will help you all escape," Ivan said, standing up. The three gypsies looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" Matthew asked, not believing his own ears. Ivan smiled and began to walk to the other bell tower, "I will help you all escape, you helped my so now I help you all," Ivan said.

"But there are guards at every door!" Peter exclaimed, looking up at Ivan with those large sea blue eyes.

"We are not going to use a door," Ivan said, looking down off the railing. The three gypsies felt a shiver rush down their spines at the horrible idea. "I can carry one of you at a time, and then you all can run home," Ivan said with an ear to ear smile. Matthew and Peter jumped up and followed Ivan, but it was Alfred that took awhile to get up and grab the cane Lovino gave him. Matthew's smile dropped

"Alfred, you can walk on that foot, let alone run, we should stay here till-" Ivan heart sped up at Matthew kind words to Alfred. Alfred shook his head and made his was over to his brothers, wobbling as he walked with the cane.

"No, you two need to go ahead without me, I will make my way there soon," Alfred said, hugging his brothers as of a way of saying 'good bye'.

"No, I will carry you! I told you I would not let you be alone, not again," Matthew said, kissing Alfred on the cheek. Ivan felt this eyes twitch, mad he was not going to be able to keep the beautiful sunflowers in his tower.

"Let's go, I will carry the older one first, then the little one, then you," Ivan said as he grabbed Matthew by the waist and jumping off the rail. Matthew was about to scream; but Ivan covered his mouth so the man could not make a sound. Alfred and Peter looked over the railing to see Ivan was holding onto a gargoyle. Ivan began to climb down from the top of the church to the bottom, throwing Matthew into the shadows so he could hide until he had brought down his brothers.

Ivan climbed back up and brought Peter down, having to cover the younger boy's mouth as well. He was rough as he held them, saying nothing as he carried him down.

"Wait here, I will have Alfred down in a few minutes," Ivan said before he started climbing up the wall to get Alfred and Kumajiro. Ivan was shocked to see Alfred waiting for him, seeing a smile on the sweet boy's lips. Ivan picked up Alfred genteelly and carried him down like he was carrying precious cargo or a newly borne baby. Ivan took his time while carrying Alfred, but he still had to cover his mouth because the teen almost screamed. Ivan landed on and placed Alfred down next to his brothers.

"Thank you Ivan," Matthew said as he became Alfred's crutch. Ivan nodded and looked at the dark streets, seeing no guards currently patrolling them.

"You're all free, you should go now before it's too late," Ivan said seeing them looking out the night sky for freedom. Ivan began to feel even sadder, not wanting to let the sunflower and his brothers out into the dark and corrupted world that could hurt them.

"Come with us!" Alfred said, pushing off of Matthew and grabbing Ivan's large hands. The large monster blushed, looking at those beautiful sapphire eyes begging him to escape his dark tower.

"I can not; I will not ever step away from my tower; especially not after today. Nyet, this is where I belong," Ivan said, touching the cold stone church. Peter and Matthew exchanged looks, seeing Alfred's eyes light with determination.

"Fine then, we will come visit you" Alfred said, watching Ivan blushed and move away.

"Y-you absolutely can not! The guards will take you-" Ivan protested, though he wanted Alfred here with him forever.

"After dark, I'll come after dark," Alfred said, making Ivan's mind start to over work. He did not want to endanger Alfred and his family any more then they already were, but he was greedy and wanted them.

"At dark I ring the evening bells and start-" Ivan was saying, but was cut off by a short peck on the lips. "But, whatever works for you will be fine, da?" Ivan said, his eyes closed with joy and happy feelings. Peter and Matthew rolled their eyes as their brother, seeing how he was using his natural charm to win a conversation with a hopelessly love struck person. Alfred moved away from Ivan and took out a woven charm from his pocket. He handed it to Ivan and wrapped the monster's long fingers around the oval shaped talisman.

"If you ever need Sanctuary, just remember this; when you hold this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," Alfred said before retreating back to Matthew's arms. Kumajiro waiting in Peter's arms and Matthew picked up Alfred, not wanting his brother to hurt himself anymore.

"Promise you will be back?" Ivan asked the gypsies, who looked at him. Alfred smiled and nodded, "I promise," Alfred said softly as Matthew jumped to the ground and was followed by Peter. They ran off into the shadows, becoming completely invisible to Ivan's large eyes.

Ivan smiled and climbed back up, licking his lips a few times to taste the sweet taste of Honey that Alfred left on his lips. Ivan finally made his way up to his tower and he reached up to grab a rail, but something else grabbed HIM instead.

"Hallo, I'm looking for the gypsies," a stern voice said to Ivan.

**-Line Break-**

**Review please! And please remember the rule Thumper's mom all taught us as kids: If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all. **

**BTW: Check out the author's other stories! Love ya'll!**

**Next Chapter: A week with a gypsy! **


	6. Chapter 5

'_**The Monster of Notre Dame' **_

_**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, been busy with packing, reading, school work, and other stuff. Remember I added stuff in this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing: **_

_**Warning: Pedo!Arthur, Sad/lovestruck!Ivan, Rape, and fluff!**_

_**Chapter 5: Heavens Light and Hell Fire,**_

Ivan's violet eyes widened in horror, seeing a blond soldier in silver armor looking at him and hold his hand tightly. Ivan pulled himself up and used his free arm to swing at the guard, causing the man to back up and stare at the scarred monster in anger and shock. "Calm down," the man said, backing up to the stairwell where he entered. The guard, who was the same one Ivan saw in the church with the three gypsies, was slowly backing down the stairs. Ivan pulled out a torch on the wall and swung it at Ludwig, making the blonde's eyes widen in fear at the burning flame coming to close to him.

"Sanctuary, No soldiers allowed up here! Sanctuary!" Ivan yelled, his voice was coated in raging anger towards the silver armored man. The man back down the stairs even more until he withdraw his sterling sword and pointing it to the monstrous man in front of him.

Before the pale blond knight could strike the monster, he was hit in the face by the torch and pushed down a few steps before catching himself. "I am not here to harm them," the guard said, his eyes burning with anger.

"Then why come here?" Ivan asked, looking down at the muscular man. The guard sighed and looked away, a light pink blush on his pale skin; which made Ivan sick and pissed off.

"Just tell them I am sorry," the guard said, making a violent eye contact with the monster. The two men look almost evenly matched, but neither would dare get into an actual fight inside of a church.

"For what?" Ivan asked, curious about the man's words.

"For trapping them in here, but it was the only way to save their lives," the guard said, looking at the monster before turning to leave Ivan to ponder. The guard descended down the stairs as fast as he could, his armor clanging against the stone steps; this left Ivan turned the other way to go back to his beloved bell tower. To say Ivan was shocked would be an understatement, his mouth was gapped and his eyes were wide. He felt confused and jealous, for some odd reason.

Ivan walked back inside to hear the cheering of his three beloved friends, all three saying something in different tongues. Ivan did not understand them, but he saw by their smiles and their expressions that it was something good and happy.

"Way to go, lover boy!" Gilbert cheered, hugging his tall friend tightly. Ivan shot them a look of surprise, who could he possibly be in love with?

"Lover boy?" Ivan asked, though he silently knew what they were saying.

"Si! You chased that human off who was after those gypsies," Antonio praised happily, clapping his stone hands together in a pattern.

"They are not gypsies, mon ami, especially not that blue-eyes one. Right, Ivan?" Francis said, laughing towards his stone friends to jester what he meant. Ivan felt a light blush cover his face, thinking about that sweet gypsy who kissed him.

"There is nothing between us, besides- look at me!" Ivan said, wanting to fool himself to believe that he did not feel feeling for Alfred. It was a weak attempt; and he knew it better than anyone. His body became warm when Alfred around, he felt his stomach bubble, and he felt a sudden anger when Alfred seemed to be in discomfort.

"I see nothing bad," Antonio said, following Ivan. Francis and Gilbert followed their friend, hearing Ivan and Antonio bicker about how ugly Ivan was and how Alfred was too good for Ivan. They followed Ivan to his work table, the one with carvings and the small stool that looks like it was made for a four year old who could not reach the counter.

"Ivan, you are so much better than those other chums, you're almost as awesome as me!" Gilbert said, placing a hand on Ivan's large shoulder. Ivan shot a bone chilling glare that made the statues back off from their human companion. Ivan shot up for him seat and walked over to a window, looking out at the dark city that was lit only by lanterns and candles that had not been put out yet; and by the moon's bright pale blue light.

Ivan could see from a distance, since he was high up, and he saw two people walking side by side. He knew who both were, since he had over heard their prayers like many others who come to the church to beg God for something. He remembered that they got married in the church, after years of praying that the other who love themselves as much as they loved them. The man, known as Roderich, was an Austrian scholar who moved to study music; and ended up falling in love with the city. The woman, known as Elizabeta, was a Hungarian nurse who moved to France when her peaceful village was destroyed. In the end the two met and fell in love; and ended up getting married in Notre Dame.

Ivan watched them walk and laugh, seeing Elizabeta holding on to Roderich by the arm. Ivan felt himself grow upset, he felt himself mentally praying that one day he would end up with someone who he could talk with. Ivan subconsciously begged for this person to be Alfred, he begged that he would be only person who would get to see Alfred's hips sway to the exotic music.

"Ivan?" Francis called softly, seeing his mortal friend looking so sad at those two.

"So many times, I have seen happy lovers walking in the night, they seemed to have this glow- reminding me of the light ;and I know that I will never be that happy nor feel that warmth," Ivan said, watching Roderich and Elizabeta stop and share a sweet kiss. "No ones shares the same face as me, and I know that I will never feel Heaven's light," Ivan said, his voice sounding so pained and sad.

"That is not true," Gilbert said, but his mouth was covered by Antonio's hand being slapped across it.

"I know no matter how much I wish, I will always be the same man with the same hideous face," Ivan said, turning back to his table and walking to it slowly. The statues could even see the pain and agony in Ivan's slow steps, hearing soft echoes from his large feet.

"You know you will always have us," Francis said, only to have Antonio's other hand slam on his lips.

"It is the warmth of another person- of someone I know who will love me," Ivan softly, picking up a block of wood and his small carving knife. Ivan began to slowly peel away the wood, his eyes still showing those depressing emotions.

"You know we love you, and what about Alfr-" Antonio was starting to say, that was until Francis and Gilbert both slammed a hand over Antonio's mouth. Ivan looked at them, thinking about what they were saying.

Suddenly Ivan's eyes began to glow with joy and the warmth of those wonderful emotions other felt. He began to peel away the wood faster, having an idea on who to carve next. "Da, and then suddenly- a flower came into my life and kissed me without a sign of fear. So warm and soft- so light-," Ivan said as he carved the person, though it was only the color of the wood. Ivan reached over and pulled out his paints, starting to paint the figure. The statues smiled brightly at their friend; watching him paint the carving of Alfred with his best paints.

Ivan placed the finger of Alfred on a small carving of the bridge that Roderich and Elizabeta stood on. Ivan picked up the carving of himself and placed it next to Alfred, imagining it was a real scene and Alfred was really standing next to him in the moonlight. Ivan stood up and walked over to where one of the bells' ropes hung, taking hold of it in his big hands.

'He is Heaven's Light, -my light," Ivan thought as he pulled the rope as hard as he could, making the large metal bells ring loudly through the bell towers. The bells even sounded happier, they sounded like a shroud of peace and togetherness had covered them to affect their sounds.

-In Notre Dame-

Lovino and Feliciano sat on the wooden benches, both praying for the safety of the three gypsies, praying for the sin that held the people of Paris, and praying to let their God know how thankful they were for they had. Suddenly the sound of the bells echoed through the church, making the two praying Italians jump from fright and shock. They looked at each other instantly, both priest remembering that it was the wrong day for Ivan to ring the bells this late. It took only a few seconds of the loud ringing for them to realize there was a hidden song of joy being played through the bells, which made both men smile.

Feliciano walked over to the alter and pulled out a small wooden stick, which they used to transfer flames to the small candles around the church. He placed the stick in a candle and walked over to a section of the Church where only candles for prayers were lit, mainly for sick or recovering people. Feliciano placed the flame on an unlit wick, one that had never been touched before and that Feliciano kept hidden for a special occasion and special person. The candle was a light purple and had silver painted carving in the wax, which was the work of a young Ukrainian Gypsy who passed away many years ago.

Lovino instantly saw Feliciano fall to his knees as fast as possible and start to pray, and Lovino made his way over to his younger brother to join him. The two priests knelt and prayed, both praying for Ivan and for the man's new found happiness. They both prayed that Ivan would be able to keep his happiness, instead of Kirkland taking it away and destroying it in front of the boy like so many other things; but not all prayers are answered in time.

-Scene Change-

Arthur sat in his study, tossing looks back and forth form his book and the calming flames eat away at the logs in the fireplace. Arthur's mind was in a million places, thinking about that memorizing slut of a gypsy who escaped his clutches once again. The gypsy he had been after had finally entered his city, and just as quickly as he came he hide in the very damn Church that stopped him from killing a gypsy twenty years ago. Arthur subconsciously placed one of his pale hands on the other, rubbing a small scar that was placed there by a small dagger being shoved through it year before.

Arthur was around to start reading until he heard the undoubting recognized ringing of the bells from the church where his prize was hiding. Arthur placed the book down and walked over to his open balcony, looking at Notre Dame as a cage for his bird who craved the freedom that he wanted to deny him.

"I can only be a virtuous man if you let me, you're too damn evil for me to be perfect," Arthur said, closing the doors to his balcony to keep the cooling night air from seeping into his room. Arthur began to walk over to his large fireplace, seeing the flames dance almost like Alfred's beautiful hips against those smooth silks. Arthur felt himself drift off into a dream, a dream where the silks against Alfred's body would not those clothes; but the silks of Arthur's bed sheets.

"I worked so hard to be such a righteous man, and yet you come here and tempt me; but how could any mortal say no to a witches' call? A siren's spell?" Arthur asked the flames, wishing that the flames were on candles in his room instead of the marble fireplace.

"Tell me why I still see you dancing? Tell me why I still want you," Arthur said softly, seeing the fire spark and crackle as it ate the wood. "Why do you belong in hell? And do you dare try to drag me with you," Arthur asked to the flame, imagining he was looking at Alfred standing in the land of the devil.

Arthur slipped one of his hands into his coat pocket, pulling out the sash that Alfred had used during the festival. Arthur rubbed the sash against his cheek, feeling the smoothness and smelling the sweet smell of perfume and sweat still lingering on it. Arthur closed his eyes, imagining that this would have been the smell of Alfred while he was doing what he wanted to do to this gypsy. Arthur felt himself become arouse from his own imagination, thinking how Alfred's beautiful body arched whenever Arthur would touch him the right way.

"Fire- you're nothing but Hell's fire-" Arthur said, snapping himself out his imagination of making the gypsy scream his name in pleasure.

"I damn you to hell and you will never see heaven; but you very well if you came with me, I would save your poor soul," Arthur said, looking at the silk sash again.

Suddenly the door to Arthur's study was pushed open, making it hit the stone wall behind and it cause a loud bang from the impact. Arthur turned to see who would even dare interrupt him while he was in his dream world with the screaming slut known as Alfred. Arthur stuffed the sash into his coat pocket, though he kept one hand inside so that he could feel the star covered silk.

"Lord Kirkland! The gypsies have escapes!" the Dutch guard yelled, making Arthur's eyes snap open; and then narrow like aimed daggers.

"What? How?" Arthur said, but he got no instant answer from Lars. Arthur wasted no time in waiting, only screaming at the man, "Get out! You morons can't do anything right!" Arthur yelled, though Lars did not flea right then.

"What are we going to do about them?" Lars asked, his body slightly shaking in fear for his life and Kirkland's unforgiving wrath.

"Wait till tomorrow, I will fight them- even if I have to burn this horrid city to the ground," Arthur said before turning around, hearing the door slam shut after he answered Lars. Arthur made a small grunt before something in his old mind seemed to snap, though his only physical action was that he pulled out Alfred's blue sash. So many questions and solutions ran through Arthur's mind, though he still knew he still wanted that gypsy to scream and beg Arthur for forgiveness. In Arthur's mind, Alfred was a sin that could only be saved if Alfred would submit himself to Arthur and beg until the world ended.

"I had the whole place surrounded- heh, you tricky little bitch. As I said before, Alfred, will be mine- or you will Burn," Arthur said before throwing the beautiful sash into the unforgiving fire.

'He is Hell's fire, my fire-' Arthur thought as he took a step closer to fireplace, which was a mistake for the older man. The flames were kicked up and lashing out from the foreign material that was thrown into it, causing them to splash onto Arthur's exposed skin like an unforgiving whip of Satan.

Arthur took a large step back, but the burning was so great that the older man could not manage to sleep with this new and stinging pain.

-Scene Change-

Matthew and Alfred sat on his own bed, both watching Peter and Kumajiro sleeping in Peter's hammock with only a thin patchwork blanket over their bodies. Matthew stood up and walked over to a bowl and poured fresh water from a clay jug inside of the clay bowl. Matthew picket up a rag and walked over to where Alfred was sitting, forcing Alfred to place his feet on the ground so that Matthew could clean the wound for the festival.

"He seemed sad," Alfred commented softly, unwrapping the poorly made bandage that Matthew had managed to do inside of the church. Matthew dipped the rag in the cold water, making the burlap material become soaked with the clean liquid.

"Who?" Matthew asked, taking Alfred's ankle and slowly cleaning away the dirt and dried blood around the large gash. Alfred hissed in pain, trying to resist the urge to kick his older brother in the face with his dirty feet. Matthew stopped and kissed the wound, only earning a comment from Alfred about him being too old for kissed on his injuries. Matthew only chuckled before returning to cleaning Alfred's feet, which now felt more ticklish than painful.

"Ivan," Alfred answered quietly, not wanting to wake Peter or Kumajiro. Matthew looked up at his brother, easily able to notice the beautiful blush that danced perfectly across Alfred's face. Matthew knew Alfred was not the kind of boy to believe in love at first sight, but it was very easy for Matthew to tell that Alfred felt something about the Monster they had met.

"Well he said he lived in that tower, no freedom- besides, his 'master' is Kirkl-," Matthew stopped when he felt Alfred flinch, which made him look into Alfred's eyes.

"He remembered me, after all these years- he still remembers me," Alfred said, his eyes looking like the waves in a storm- so dark and lifeless.

"It was only five years, Alfred, and you stabbed him with a knife," Matthew said, dipping the rag into the water to clean the dirt off of it.

"That asshole raped me! I had the rights to stab him!" Alfred yelled, his voice was so loud he could hear other people commenting and he could hear Peter groan. Matthew looked into the water, feeling a sudden sadness wash over him and take his happiness for the moment. Matthew remembered that week, and he prayed and begged that he and Alfred would have forgotten it only a day later; but instead it became something they just did not talk about.

It happened five years ago, when Peter just had his seventh birthday and Matthew was fourteen and Alfred had just turned twelve. Their caravan had stopped in the country of Germany to do a small show before they headed up north to Sweden. Their owners, a pair of Asian men, had forced the three brothers to perform at a King's palace to help pay off their large debt with them. Matthew, who was an amazing magician, took the job and told their owners that Alfred and Peter should rest and stay in their wagon for the night. They agreed that Peter could stay, but it was Alfred who their employer stressed about for them to bring for the show.

Matthew and Alfred had on colorful clothes that were given to them when they visited the Middle East for a performance for the sultan and his large family. Matthew did plenty of disappearing acts and kept many people occupied with his tricks of levitation and breathing fire, but it did not keep a visiting Lord from finding his way to the young dancer who sat outside. Matthew does not remember much of what happened during this time, but Alfred remembered he was stretching his legs when a finely dressed man came out.

The man looked rather old, but he was dressed in a black suit with a large red coat over it. Alfred did not run away, since it was his job to entertain people, and he said nothing to the man, who was basically undressing Alfred with his deep emerald eyes.

"Why are you not inside or performing?" the man asked, sipping a wine from the glass in his hands.

"I was going in soon, my lord, I am sorry for the wait," Alfred answered, remembering what Mr. Yao told him to say. Alfred straightened himself up before bowing to the man, acting like a respectable performer should always act; but it was nothing more than an act. The man smiled and walked closer to Alfred, pulling the boy close to his body and holding him in his arms tightly. Alfred could smell the alcohol on the man's breath and coat, and he could feel the touched on his rear end from the boney hands of this disgraceful man.

"P-please stop, my master told me no one should touch me," Alfred said, closing his eyes and struggling as he felt the man grope his ass.

"Your master? So you're a slave? A debt for something?" the man asked, pulling Alfred's chin up so that they made eye contact. Alfred remembered those horrible seconds when he just looked into the emerald green eyes at seem to make him feel nothing more than his childhood fears.

"Y-yes sir, me and my brothers-" Alfred stared to say, before he realized he sounded like a complete idiot in front of this rich man. The man only smiled and bent down, his mouth close to Alfred's tan ear. The warm breath made Alfred shiver, since it was mid-autumn and the temperature was rather low.

"How about we make a deal? I pay off the rest of your family's debt; and you come back with me to Paris," the man said, which made Alfred's eyes widen. His family owed their masters so much money, and Alfred did not want his brother to live with no freedom any longer.

"Sure!" Alfred said, not caring that the man had a horrible plan for Alfred and his brothers. "My name is Alfred Williams, my brothers and I am from the New World," Alfred introduced himself, holding out one of his thin tan hands for the man to shake.

The man smiled and shook the boy's hand, "Arthur Kirkland, Judge in Paris," Arthur Kirkland introduced himself. It seemed great to Alfred, now freedom was on the tips of his fingertips and soon he and his brothers would be as free as birds; but freedom something with a dark price.

"Now lets go back to the Inn, Alfred, I will get your money ready; and you will get ready for me," Arthur said, though Alfred had no idea what he meant.

The two left the palace and went to a nice inn, both going up to Arthur's room to fulfill the deal that Alfred had made. All Alfred could think about was the surprised and happy faces of his brothers when he tells them that they are going to be free from now on. All Arthur could think about was how much it was going to cost him from the bloody sheets after he makes sure Alfred is no longer a virgin.

Alfred remembered how fast the pain started and how slowly it lasted, he remembers crying so hard it felt like eyes were falling out. He remembers crying and begging for Arthur to stop, but the man only laughed and kept going until there was so much blood. Alfred remembers waking up and taking Arthur's money, he remembers stabbing Arthur's hand when he woke up, and he remembers running to find his brothers. Alfred remembers the pain that lasted for days and he remembers the looks of discussed that the other gypsies gave him. He remembers giving the money to Yao and Kiku, he remembers begging stripped off his clothes and pushed out into snow to die alone.

And he remembers a blond boy saving him before he was killed by the cruel had of Mother Nature.

End of Chapter 5!

Sorry it took this damn long D;

Please review and I will see you all when I get back from Germany! (Junes 28th)


End file.
